We Welcome You
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: (Collab with Jlugo24) The Ouran Highschool Host Club welcome its new members, Kimiko and Michiko, twin sisters. How will the Host Club handle all the new changes on the way? And the return of old trouble? Read and find out!


**Helllooooo readers! This is yet another collab with Jlugo24. **

**We do NOT own OHHC, characters (except OCs), etc.**

**Soooo enjoy!**

**Jlugo24~This story was made off a whim as grovyrosegirl and I sat in the car! YEAH! **

**Grovyrosegirl~ Jlugo24.**

**Jlugo24~ Yes?**

**Grovyrosegirl~ Shut up.**

**Jlugo24~ Your just mad at me for yesterday... Hehehe it's still funny. I would tell you BUT on request by grovyrosegirl I am to keep my mouth shut...kill joy. ANYWHO, my OC is Kimiko. **

**Grovyrosegirl~ And mine is Michiko! **

**Both~ Enjoy!**

**Jlugo24 P.S. ~ ( if you want to know what is so funny about yesterday PM me! Grovyrosegirl can't get me there!)**

...

3rd person POV

As the two IDENTICAL twins walked down the hallway, they could not help but let their different personalities clash.

"WOAH! This place is AWESOME!" cried Kimiko.

"I-I guess so, but Kimiko, please try to be a bit quieter..." Michiko stuttered.

"Aw come on! You're being paranoid again, sis!" Kimiko replied.

"W-Well...sorry! I still think this is a bad idea..."

"Well, how else are we suppose to pay for that rent!? BESIDES, this will be so much FUN!"

"But you're missing the bigger picture! It's not called the Ouran Highschool HOST Club for no reason! HOST, means a boy! Are we boys? No!"

"No one said we could not be HOSTESSES! Although, your going to need help with your flirting if that's what is going to happen!"

"W-WHAT! B-but I don't ne-ed help!"

Kimiko put a arm around her sister.

"Oh Michiko...yes you do..."

"Ugh, I can't believe I let you talk me into these things..."

"Hahaha! Oh Michiko! Just wait, we'll get you a backbone in no time!"

Michiko sighed. Obviously there was no changing Kimiko's Stubborn mind...

"Oh oh oh! I thinks thats it!"

Kimiko nearly screamed as she pulled her poor sister along to the door.

"Wait wait Kimiko, I'm having second thoughts..."

"Oh NO your not!"

"B-But-"

"Michiko, shut up and get your butt in here!"

"Fine..."

Kimiko grabbed the handle of the door and practically burst through the door. The room was SO extravagant. It was completely lined with gold and marbles of all kinds. Kimiko and Michiko barely had time to admire the beautiful scenery when their attention was takin by a tall blond.

"Welcome ladies, I do not believe we have seen you here before. Is there a certain person you two have a appointment with?"

"Oh well no but-" Michiko began.

"Then take a seat! _I'll_ be your humble host for this afternoon! Or perhaps if you do not prefer to share, I could ask the twins to accompany you instead?"

"Uh actually that's not why-" Kimiko TRIED to explain.

"Oh do not fret my dear princesses! I'll make sure you're as comfortable and pleased as possible! My goodness, such lovely hair you both have!"

"Oh uh...thank you very much but you see-," Michiko started again.

"Oh forgive me, I have not even introduced myself! I am Tamaki!" He interrupted yet again, "Now please take a seat! Oh Haruhi, please be a dear and get us some tea!"

"Um senpai," the young brunette said as they brought a tea set over, "I don't really think that's why they're here.."

"THANK YOU! Now that I can speak, my _dear_ sister and I are here for a job." Explained Kimiko

"Yes, you see, we would like to be h-hosteses"

The man they now knew as Tamaki, looked over to the other And pulled him over for a side line descution.

"Tamaki, a descision like that is more for Renge."

"Hhmmmm I suppose so..."

Tamaki walked back over, Haruhi in tow.

"Please excuse the wait, but only our manager can make a choice like that."

"Well then, can we talk to him?"

"Her." Haruhi corrected.

"Yes I shall pull HER over." With that, Tamaki bowed and walked away to find the manager.

"No need!" Shouted a female voice. The two girls turned to see a girl with red hair and an excited grin behind them.

"R-Renge?!" Tamaki gasped, "How did you get there so fast?!"

"I have my ways! And I say yes! Having hostesses may bring in some more male customers!" Renge cheered.

"Hey wait-" Haruhi started to say.

"BUT, we MUST be able to tell them apart! Here girls, take these hair clips." Renge continued as she held out a blue hair clip and a white hair clip. Kimiko took the blue one and Michiko took the white one.

"So...what're your names?" Harhui asked.

"Kimiko!"

"M-Michiko..."

"I can see the difference in personalalitys already... PERFECT!" Shouted Range.

"You!" She pointed to Michiko

"M-me?"

"You can be our shy quiet type! And YOU can be our outgoing tomboy type! Oh yes this is just perfect!"

"But uh excuse me Renge, we don't know a single thing about being hostesses..."

"Oh that is not a problem at all! I will teach you!"

"Joy..." whispered Kimiko to Michiko.

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!" Cheered a young voice. A little boy with blonde hair followed by a taller boy with black hair walked into the room.

The shorter one said, "Huh? Who are they?"

"This is Kimiko and Michiko, our newest hostesses." Tamaki explained.

"Wow! Hi! I'm Honey! This is Mori! It's great to meet you Kimi-chan and Michi-chan." The boy said.

Both girls squeeled at his cuteness, although Kimiko did it on the inside. Michiko bent down to Honey's level.

"It is VERY nice to meet you Honey-chan." She said with a sweet smile.

While Kimiko settled for sticking both her hands out for Honey and Mori to shake.

"Pleasure." Said Kimiko as she bowed playfully.

"OH WHERE ARE THEY?!" Complained Renge.

"Well Kyoya sempi is with a customer and the twins... I don't know." Haruhi said.

"Fine then, you'll just have to meet them LATER. For now come with me girls, I need to get you two measured for your uniforms I'm going to order later!"

She then took the two girls by the hands and pulled them to the back.

In the dressing room...

"Lets see..." Renge said, "It wouldn't be right for you to wear the traditional male uniform...but wearing your Ouran yellow dresses won't work either because then no one will see you're hostesses... I know!" She quickly got out a piece of paper and began sketching. "Voila!" She held out the paper and showed them the drawing. In it was the purple vest everyone else wore, except instead of pants there was a black skirt.

"A skirt?" Kimiko groaned. "Couldn't I just wear the pants- ow!" Michiko had elbowed Kimiko.

"It's quite a lovely design. I can't wait to wear it!"

"Good! Now all that left is to prep you for being a hostess!"

"Ok, but I warn you, I don't have much charm. Never have never will."

"Kimiko!"

"Perfect! You're such a tomboy I love it!" Renge squealed.

Both girls were so confused.

"Lets get started! Kimiko Michiko, come sit."

Renge had lead them over to a table and pulled out both chairs. Michiko had sat up straight, while Kimiko slouched.

"Kimiko maybe you should sit up a little more." Advised Range.

"but I thought I was the tomboy?"

"Yes, a proper tomboy!" She said with glee.

Kimiko sighed as she sat up and though, "_They're all the same..._"

Range presented them with fine tea cups filled with tea. Both girls took the cups. Kimiko held it with distaste and Michiko shook as she held the cup.

"Michiko, please relax."

"O-Oh...sorry Renge-sama." Michiko stuttered.

"Now, conversation! Pretend I'm a guest. Talk to me." Renge explained.

"N-Nice weather we've been having." Michiko stuttered.

"WRONG!" Renge snapped, "You call THAT, conversation?! You'll bore them to death!"

Michiko looked down, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Wait...keep doing that!"

"Huh?"

"Your little shy apologizing thing! It's adorable! The customers will love it!"

"Oh...thanks. I guess..." Michiko replied.

Renge turned to Kimiko, "Now for you..."

"Oh god..." Kimiko grumbled.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Something to reflect your true personality!"

"Uh... Come here often?"

"No, no, no! That's too cliche! Be looser!"

"Well I don't know! How about HI I'm Kimiko, the most ignorant girl you'll ever meet! Why don't we ditch this tea house and get out of here!"

Renge stared for a minute... Then began to clap?

"That was perfect! Straight forward and rebellious I love it!"

"Glad to know..."

Meanwhile back in the Host Club room...

"I wonder how things are going in there?" Honey said as he ate a piece of cake.

"Well you know Renge, if anyone can teach them it's her." Tamaki sighed.

Haruhi said, "I kinda feel sorry for them...Renge can be a little...uh...?"

"Insane." Mori suggested bluntly.

"Yeah..." Haruhi replied.

"Did I miss something?" Asked a familiar voice. The Hosts turned to see Kyoya standing in the doorway.

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi tested.

"Why yes you did daddy! We have TWO new host club members!" Tamaki announced.

"what type could possibly be left?" He asked pushing up his glasses

"Aperantly, they are supposed to be the shy type and the tomboy type." Said Haruhi

"Tomboy?"

"Yes, they are girls. Twins to be exact!" Added Tamaki.

"And where are they?"

"Oh, they're with Renge... Poor Kimi-chan Michi-chan..." Cried Honey.

Kyoya spoke up, "Well I suppose having more Hosts will increase profits." The other Hosts sighed, knowing Kyoya didn't really care as long as it benefited him.

"Twins?" Asked two familiar voices at the same time. Hikaru and Karou stepped in.

"I hope you guys aren't replacing us," Karou said in a sarcastic voice.

"No, just adding more." Tamaki explained.

Hikaru spoke up, "Hostesses, huh? That's a change."

"But-" Haruhi started to say.

"I wonder how that new idea will work out." Wondered Hikaru

"You know what I'm not even going to bother with it anymore!"

"Oh I'm sorry, we're you saying something Haruhi?" Asked Kyoya.

"No. Absolutely nothing."

Then the two girls reappeared with a smiling Range. However the two girls looked different. They were wearing their new uniforms.

"TADDAA! Presenting the new first ever Ouran High School HOSTESSES!"

Michiko was too shy around this many people to speak and Kimiko was too busy messing with her skirt.

"WOW!" Honey gasped, "You guys look gorgeous!"

"Oh t-thanks Honey-chan..." Michiko said with a nervous smile.

"I still wanted to wear pants- ow! Kimiko complained, but Michiko had elbowed her again.

Suddenly the voices of a bunch of girls could be heard through the door.

Tamaki ordered, "Time to get down to business! Places everyone!"

The door opened and all the girls came rushing in to see the Hosts aim their usual positions.

The Hosts all smiled and greeted, "The Ouran Highschool Host Club welcomes you!"


End file.
